


Lights Will Guide You Home

by awkward_annie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooper Barton centric, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Is Alive, Hawkeye Lila, Lila Barton centric, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Really AU, What-If, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cooper, angie martinelli is related to laura, cassie tries to make lila join the group as hawkeye, cooper does not want to be the next hawkeye, lance and bobbi had a son before divorcing, lila and tommy were a thing, lila wants to be the next black widow, nick fury is everyone's grandpa, some canon divergence here and there, young avengers are being created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_annie/pseuds/awkward_annie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Barton has grown up listening to the legend about a good woman who survived to bad things. She wants to be like that woman. Too bad this is not really her fate.<br/>Cooper Barton is a good archer. He will probably take his father's legacy. Too bad he is not interested in it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

Cooper Barton firmly believs that everyrhing happens for a reason. Lila Barton's mantra is 'homo faber fortunae suae'.  
Anyhow, when the oldest finds himself hanging from the top of a skyscraper and death is ready to come, his sister's quote comes in his mind again, like a faded shadow of a better past.  
For a moment he actually thinks he can still save himself, for he is just a kid who wants to make his parents proud, but neither wants to waste his time chasing something he doesn't really care about - something that is not even worth the try.  
Eventually, when the only thing he can do is try to survive, he doesn't waste time, and finally does what has to be done.  
Lila Barton firmly believs that you have to act if you want something, because sure as hell it won't come at you by its own free will.   
She has never had nothing but her family in her life, and for a long time she has believed that it was enough - the very problem comes when you know everybody is fighting, somebody has lost their life and everything suddenly doesn't seem worth the try.  
Eventually, when death is ready to come, her brother's phylosophy comes to her mind, hitting like a truck. Sometimes fate works in odd ways.

* * *

 


	2. THE ONE IN WHICH COOPER LEAVES AND LILA IS NOT AN EVIL SISTER

There is something really weird in the way the sun is hitting Cooper’s face through the curtains, but perhaps he’s the only weird thing in that almost empty room. He has been awake for hours now, mentally checking that all the things were already packed and all the clothes he needed were in his bags.  
He is scared as hell, to be honest, and the draw Nathaniel has given to him the day before was only worse. Rubbing his face with his hand, he got up, and trying not to make noises, goes downstairs. In all that silence, he can actually think about all the things that are changing in his life, and suddenly he isn’t so scared anymore: he’s going to have an hard time at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, but maybe – probably – that is not all that matters… he has always a backup plain if _being like dad_ doesn’t fit him.  
For the first time since he has told his parents about his life choice, Cooper feels relieved. He probably shouldn’t, but he does, and to him this is totally fine. Going upstairs again, he stops by Nathaniel’s door, slowly opens it and smiles a little watching him sleep just in the same way aunt Natasha does.  
Cooper stays there for a few minutes. Despite being just eight years old, Nathaniel is an awesome kid, and he will probably miss him a lot – particularly his draws, to be honest. He closes the door and gives a look to his watch; it’s only 6am, but he’s quite sure Lila is already awake, doing something somewhere.  
He stops by her door and knocks twice, since she always complains about how impolite he and Nathaniel are by entering in her room without even ask if she’s at least dressed (and for the record she is, she just likes to be on her own when she is in her room).  
When he doesn’t hear any sound, he enters in the room, but only finds an open window, her bag on the floor and her school books open on the bed. He perfectly knows where she is, and it doesn’t took a while before he jumps on the window and climbs the wall until he reaches the roof.  
When he’s finally stable on it, he gives a glance to his sister, who promptly returns. Lila is the most similar to Clint of the three of them, and it’s actually weird, because nobody would never tell. Anyway, she’s sitting on the top, headphones in her ears and Cooper is pretty sure it’s too damn loud, so he signs her to lower it. Reluctantly, she does, and then waits until he sits next to her to share them with him.  
“So you’re leaving.” She finally says when silence seems to be louder than _Taylor Swift_ ’s voice.  
“I’m just getting _closer_.” He states, and Lila’s blonde hair swish a little when she turns her head to see his profile. She perfectly knows what that means, and she can’t help but envy him a little (not much, she will eventually get closer too in two years or so).  
“You sure don’t want to stay? Cassie will come visit tomorrow.”  
“What a… does she really waits until I leave to come? Just when I’m going to the same city as her?”  
“Well, she didn’t know you were actually going to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent…” Lila mumbles, and she barely keeps to herself the ‘nobody would have ever thought that to be honest’ part. “Mom’s upset by the way. Dad’s upset too.”  
“Phil’s not.”  
“Just because you’re his godchild – I don’t think he really matters you know?”  
“Well when Nick will see you kicking asses he won’t be proud of you?” He asks, and Lila actually thinks he has a point.  
“Nate will miss you, dumbass.”  
“You won’t?”  
Lila smiles. It’s a small smile, but Cooper notice everything and that one doesn’t make exceptions. “You know, you and I have been through a lot.” She begins to say, and Cooper would rather leave now that wait for Natasha, Melinda e Barbara to come pick him and see Lila be vulnerable.  
“Don’t even…”  
“Let me finish jerk, I am talking.” She says and for a moment she has the same look as Clint when he’s mad for something. “When we lived in that small apartment in Brooklyn and dad was always sick worried for us because of burglars you were right there next to me.” She pauses and a big sigh escapes her lips. “Then we moved here, and dad said we were finally safe – then he got brainwashed.”  
This time is Cooper who sighs heavily, because he remembers too well of her mom’s expression seeing his dad so frightened, aunt Natasha right next to him telling her that she would have done everything to protect the family if something with him could have gone wrong. He remembers his mother cry in the kitchen when she thought everybody was fast asleep, the news turned on and _God, everything there looks like a mess and where the hell is Clint_.  
“And then Ultron came along – but we gained Pietro and Wanda at least, so maybe something good from it happened. The thing I mean is that… you were always by my side and now I’m losing the target.”  
Again, Cooper totally understands her point. “You can start with Nate – he’s a mess maker, it will be believable.”  
“But you are my big brother, it’s my job to give you hell. And if you leave I can’t.”  
Smirking, Cooper rests his arm around her shoulders, since a moment like this in which damn Lila Nicole Barton is trying to be a nice little sister won’t come around in a while.  
“Have you heard dad lately?” She finally asks, hugging him tight.  
“Nope, and I’m not sure he wants to hear me, so…”  
“Call him.”  
“Sure.”  
“Promise me you’ll call dad as soon as possible Cooper Francis Barton.” She says again and _God, not that look Lila, you’re scary_.  
“I told you I will!”  
She looks at him and raises her eyebrows because she know he will totally not call their dad, but they will eventually meet, so there’s no point in insisting. When she gives a look to her phone, Lila almost jumps.  
“I’m late.”  
“For what?” Cooper asks frowning.  
“Normal teenagers things I guess.” She replies, shrugging a little. “Coop?” She finally says, ready to jump in her room again.  
“What?”  
“Don’t die out there, okay?”  
“You know I won’t be thrown in a mission on my first day, right?” He asks, and Lila can feel all the sarcasm but she gets away with it – she’s too used to it.  
“You know what I mean.”  
Cooper nods and she quickly disappears, leaving him alone with his thoughts. When the Quinjet arrives he’s tempted to run in his room and hide under the bed, but then Natasha shows off, and things go definitely better.  
He’s ready and he knows that. His parents knows that, and Nathaniel and Lila too. Damn, even Natasha knows he’s ready to tear everything down, because he’s Cooper, but before being Cooper he is a Barton. And everybody knows you can’t mess with any of them.


	3. THE ONE IN WHICH LILA HOLDS BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is finally away and Cassandra is coming visit the Bartons for the weekend. What seems a friendly reunion turns out to be a job offer.

Just a day after Cooper leaving the farm, and life seems already a mess. Lila can tell it by noticing that she has never seen a sky so dark and God, it is just Saturday, give us a nice weekend.  
Cassandra Lang was well known in the Barton family. Best friend to Lila since children, they attended the same kindergarden and elementar school until they moved in Iowa, but she had always been able to come visit them every now and then.  
When her petite figure shows up, her straight hair held in a tail and an exausted expression on her face, Lila is pretty relieved to not be there on her own anymore.  
"Lils, it's been a while." She says hugging her and Lila can swear she ia getting taller than her - not that is much of impossible anyway.  
"Coop got mad when I told him you were coming."  
"Well he could have stayed here a bit more." She snaps sitting on a chair just like if she was at her own home (anyway, according to Lila, she was).  
"How's your mom doing?" Lila finally asks, and for a moment Cassie's eyes seems darker.  
"You know, always the same. I don't really like my step-father." She states. "I asked dad if I could live with him, but he lives at the Avengers Tower and it would only be a mess, so..."  
Raising her eyebrows, Lila takes a seat next to her. "I've tried that too, once. It was so unfair to be honest."  
"Guess it is how life goes." Cassie says hinting on ending the conversation here. "But speaking of heroes and duties... Have you thought about what I told you?"  
The odd look on Lila's face makes Cassie underatand she has probably even forgotten it.  
"C'mon Lils - have you at least asked Cooper about it?"  
"Cooper is going to be an agent, he can barely do one thing - he is so not like dad."  
A small smirk appears on Cassie's face - apparently Lila remembers about her speech enough to mocke her brother but not to actually give her an honest answer.  
"I need an archer, Lils."  
"I need more money."  
"I am not kidding."  
"Me neither. I would never be kidding about money. Or your dad - do you mind if I ask him out by the way?"  
Cassie's look could freeze things and the thought of Lila actually making out with her dad almost makes her vomit.  
"Just don't." She says shaking her head, hands placed both on Lila's shoulders. "Plus, last time I checked you were having an affair with Wanda's son?"  
"He is not really her son, you know that right?" Lila asks almost offended, as she could really consider to date her pseudo sister's son.  
"I don't know and I don't care as long as he doesn't mess up with you." She states. "But here is the thing - I need him too, you know for the speed."  
Lila nods, and here is also the reason of this rushed visit, probably. Of course Cassandra had the chance to recruit an archer and a speedster at the same time and this would have been good.  
"You should quit this Young Avengers thing you know? At least as long as the real Avengers arw still doing their job."  
It is a mindless thought, yet Lila finds herself surprised by her own words, wondering if she truly means them or they are just words thrown there to end a conversation she'd rather die than face - like many things in her life, to be honest.  
"Tommy would literally thrown himself into action if you ask him - he will be glad to be useful. I can give you his address so you can skip the awkward shits and go straight up to him." Her voice lowers, it isn't even noon and she is already tired of everything. Perhaps it was Cooper's curse on her as new big sister of the house. What a dick.  
"He also has a twin brother, who does not live with him because his parents were less dicks than Tommy's." Words slip bitter, but she is sure they will explain her all the story.  
"I still need an archer, Lila." Cassandra says before getting up, her tone is hopeful and for a moment Lila almost thinks it could work.  
"I still need money."  
Cassandra sighs, and this reminds to Lila of how easily people could lose their patience with her even though she was only speaking her mind.  
"Just promise that you'll truly think about it."  
"Alright, but you have to know that this family sucks when it comes to promises - in fact, I am still waiting for a new bow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was pretty general, and it is only needed to explain a bunch of things - which still have to be explained in a better way, but anyway... Thank you everybody for reading the first chapter and hope you like this one, too <3


	4. THE ONE IN WHICH COOPER BREAKS INTO HIS OWN HOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper wants to see what's left of the apartment 616, where he used to live when he was a baby. An unexpected person will make things a little bit clear than they firstly were.

The street is practically dark and it is raining that Cooper can feel the wetness of his hood on his head, wet black hair being stuck on his eyes. He tells himself that it is the worst idea ever, yet he keep walking to the stairs, followed by a not less wet figure.  
J.C. Hunter, acronim created by himself in order to hide his awful names, was tall, well builded. Looking at him seemed almost like looking at the great Bobbi Morse - then he usually opened his mouth, and here it was Lance Hunter's hothead and sarcasm.  
Cooper trusts him enough to bring him where neither Natasha had been (he is his bestfriend, and he has probably been there before, but who cares to be honest).  
He doesn't even remember what floor the apartment is, he just remembers it is number 616, and that the door was purple - only God knows why his mother let his father paint it purple.  
"Look, this is insane." J.C.'s voice sounded bitter while he was looking  windows he'd rather not look into. "Why can't you just ask your dad to give you the keys?" He quickly asks brushing a hand into his blonde hair.  
Cooper doesn't answer, tries to gain time and damnit, why the hell he sucks so much at telling lies? "He was busy, you know."  
J.C.'s eyes narrows, and Cooper can tell he perfectly know it has not worked. "You still don't talk, don't you?"  
Cooper sighs a little, he is 6 feet and 2 inches tall, yet he stands on his toes to see something - he doesn't know what, maybe some alien to come take him away from that awkward situation.  
"What does Lils think about that?"  
"She made me promise."  
J.C. gives him a bad look. "You are a jerk. Yeah, that is what you are - don't you feel sorry?"  
"If eyes don't see, heart doesn't hurt." He simply says, shrugging. "It's that." He finally states.  
"How do we open that, evil brother?"  
Cooper turns to look at his best friend, eyebrows raised. "Well this is your job, Englishman."  
"I shouldn't even be there you know that right?" He asks, then he kneels to see better the lock wrapped on the door.  
"I know." Cooper mumbles - he shouldn't either. Then he realizes his words. "How's your grandparents?"  
"Are you serious? Is that the moment?" He asks and his voice his shaking a little. "That college sucks, but I have developed a good british accent to be honest. Grandma is crazy worried about me joining S.H.I.E.L.D. just like those two and well, I think grandpa is going to die soon, so..."  
"I'm sorry Jason." Cooper manages to say, and yet he knows it is not enough. J.C. shrugs, muttering something about life, and Cooper actually thinks for the first time about how lucky he is to have his family still together and mostly that he doesn't have to live in another country because it is the only way to stay away from his parent's toxic relationship.  
"You know, you can come to the farm - Lila would be happy to see you. Last time we met your hair were dyed brown." He states.  
"And you know I can't break in all your damn houses, right?" A smirk appears on his face as the lock opens and the chain falls on the ground. "Welcome home!" He says sarcastically, gesturing to Cooper to enter first, since it was his place.  
"It's empty." Cooper yells ones he is in there, causing J.C. to jump and some other door to open. They are so not ready to fight in all honesty, and when an old woman with a fat cat tangled in her arms shows up, they are pretty relieved.  
"Clinton?" She asks, her voice is low.  
"Not really, ma'am." Cooper says showing himself from the shadows. "I am his son." He explains and for a moment he feels his heart skip a beat.  
The woman looks deeply at him, then the confused expression rested on J.C.'s face.  
"I think I remember... You broke one of my plant with your bike."  
"Yeah, it is pretty possible." He doesn't remember, so it doesn't change much.  
"You had a sister, too. Right?" Cooper nods. "Lydia."  
He frowns, then shakes his head. "It is Lila actually."  
The woman smiles a little, petting her cat. "I know - I just needed to be sure it was you." She explains. "Your dad told you'd probably come here to see if it's still the same as you left. And he also asked me to give you these." The woman's arm tends and her hand opens, showing a key.  
"This is just in case you wanna settle here - he told me you are going to attend university."  
Cooper looks at his friend, then at the cat and suddenly everything seems clear: it is a cover. Taking the key, he gives her a warm smile.  
"Thanks." He says, and then he closes the door like any normal person on Earth. He's ready to leave, J.C. is already downstairs and gesturing to make it quick. The old lady is already at her door, looking for the right key, so he signs J.C. to wait a damn minute and goes after her.  
"Excuse me... Did he say something else?" He asks and he sounds awfully hopeful. She smiles like she knows more than what she actually says.  
"He said that is fine."  
She enters in her house and shuts the door, and Cooper just stays there until J.C. come upstairs picking him up and yelling something he doesn't care about, because it is fine. He is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this chapter is pretty awful, yet I love it. Weird, isn't it? Anyway, here we have a tiny piece of the Barton family's past and also a moral: no matther how srubborn parents and children are or can be, they will always love each other. Here's also J.C., Bobbi and Lance's son. His story will be developed better, I promise lol. Hope you liked it <3


	5. THE ONE IN WHICH PIETRO HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND LILA PLAYS THE PROTECTIVE SISTER CARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro comes at the farm and brings a news to the Bartons. Lila is not pleased.

Having the twins at the farm has always brought joy in the Barton family, mostly because it is nice to have them around, but also because they are family - even with different surnames and physical appearence. This time, tho, is quite different. Cooper is gone and and when Pietro arrives, only finds a desperate Laura, trying to explain to little Nathaniel that he has to do his homework before playing with Lucky and God, how stubborn is that kid - but Pietro doesn't mind (and this is not just because the kid has his name, of course). When he notices that the matter of Nate's annoyance is Math, Pietro offers to help him, tho he secretly hopes the kid will refuse because everybody knows how much he sucks in maths, yet the kid is eight, and he still attended school at that age, so he could have actually done something good, perhaps. Luckily for both of them, the major problem is only count how many apples remains to the old farmer after selling half of the whole to the store, and Pietro tries to make it seem less annoying by playing the events of the problem just like as he is an actor - something his parents used to do with him - and so the old farmer becomes old man Clint, and the store becomes that supermarket where there is also a games area for kids. When Lila and Clint come back from archery training, Pietro and Nathaniel are challenging each other in the garden, Nate's brown hair looks like a mess and his cheeks are red; on the other hand, Pietro looks perfecty fine. "You're cheating." Nathaniel finally states, pointing at him offended. "If I was cheating you wouldn't notice." "Hawe you two done?" Lila's voice raises a little, and the two boys turn looking at her, until Pietro runs to her, hugging her thight. "You're a son of a gun." She says pointing at him in the same way Nate has done before. "You too, Lils." He replies and they go under the porch, followed by Nathaniel, who is clearly annoyed by his sister 's entrance. "Where is Wanda? I didn't hear of any of you for days, damnit." "She is on a mission with Vision, but have no idea where. I am here because your mom had felt something weird was happening." Lila raises her eyebrows, sitting on the porch staircase while Pietro and Nathaniel are playing some kind of soccer. "I was planning to dye my hair red but I didn't think it would have been such a scandal?" Pietro frowns, because this obviously isn't the reason why he is there. "Something else?" He tries again. "I tried to date a speedster but it took a wrong turn and he is actually planning to be an Avenger with Cassandra and his kind of twin brother?" She says, faking a little smile so that it wouldn't be so weird. "Look, I died for your dad, your brother has my name and I have a room in this house, so I think I have the right as your foster older brother (does it even exists?) that you are growing up as a mess and we have to do something - don't date my nephew, first of all." He snaps, bounching the ball from a foot to another. "It lasted two weeks, so I don't think it really matters? And he kept talking about some Lisa girl, so..." "Alright let's move to the avenging thing now." And saying that, kicks the ball away and signs to Nathaniel that they would have ended that match another time. Once the kid is gone, he sits next to Lila and takes a cigarette from his pocket. "If mom sees you, she'll kill you." Lila states, and Pietro perfectly knows what to do. "Not if somebody takes their mouth shut." And he passes her a cigarette. "God bless you, Lila - you are the very son of a gun here." He says when she takes it, giggling. Lila only mutters something in Sokovian, and Pietro laughs, because unlike Clint, he is not deaf, and the fact that Lila has already learned all the bad words is kind of funny. "Cassie asked me to join that group by the way. She said it needed an archer." She finally says, and she feels a little relieved to have him here, listening her nonsense story and not judging (because true friends don't judge each other; they judge other people together). He gestures to go on. "I don't want to be Hawkeye. I want to be the Black Widow!" Pietro looks at her in the same way he'd do with Wanda, and somehow she reminds of her - specially when she could burn the world with all the passion she puts in the things she loves. "Your dad would not be pleased. He still doesn't talk to Coop, tho he's not mad anymore... Weird, isn't it?" "It's a Barton thing, Pie." She says and mentally tells to call Cooper and give him the talk he needs. "We're pretty proud when it comes to those things." "Well at least it would explain the red hair." He mutters more to himself than to the other. Silence fills the space between them, and for the first time Lila stops to think for a moment. Pietro's hair are of his natural color again, and he is not complaining about that. He is dressing like a civilian and he never does. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" She asks, eventually. Pietro turns to look at her, puts the cigarette between his lips for the last time and then he throws it away (and Lila doesn't like it, but she's too busy questioning and speculating to notice). "I wanted to talk to the old man and Laura about a thing." "Explain, speedie." "I'm getting married, Lils." He says shrugging, and Lila's jaw drops, mostly because she doesn't even know he is dating someone. "Her name's Crystal. Well it's actually a nickname. Okay not really. She is pretty important amongst her people. We've been together for three months." Lila listens to his words with an eyebrow raised, a rigid posture and the feeling that this thing won't end up well. "Cool. Do you need money for the wedding?" Pietro frowns and Lila can imagine he is a bit offended. "No. After my parents' death I have never had a father figure until Clint showed up. He truly cared for me and Wanda at the time and he has given us an home, a family. I wanted him to be the bestman, because he says I have done a lot for him... But the thing is not one-sided." Lila breathes eavily (but she blames asthma, of course) and for a moment she can see all the thing happening, and it's pretty weird to be honest. "I think he will be glad. You know, he calls you son, so I guess he wouls glad to be there even just attending the wedding." Eventually, Laura calls them in, and they have a nice night together. Nathaniel manages to get them see Toy Story, but he falls asleep after twenty minutes. When Clint takes him in his room, Lila gets up too because her parents and Pietro have to talk about important things and this is his moment - and she'd rather not fill it with negativity. Running upstairs, Lila only shakes her head, mentally calling herself stupid. Of course Pietro's wedding will not change anything. He is basically the oldest of all her siblings - and someone had to start the move on thing. Too bad Cooper has beaten him on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello people! Here we have Pietro and some background things. He moved to the farm after his "death" and Wanda with him. Lila refers to him as a sibling mostly because she was a child during AoU, so this means she has grown up being used to his presence in her life... And Clint has build a room for him! I actually like this chapter and I also think that Pietro and Lila could have a pretty interesting platonic relationship mostly based on them driving Clint insane. Crystal is also mentioned! And the Bartons will also meet her, sooner or later. Thanks everybody and hope you liked it <3


	6. THE ONE IN WHICH COOPER MAKES A FRIEND... MORE OR LESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper needs to make friends soon.

One thing missed in Cooper Barton's childhood probably were relationships, and the worse thing it is that he had a lot of chance to change it, but since he has always been a rebellious child, of he had not.  
Not that he was interested in making friends tho - actually, for what he can remember, the only true friend he has ever had is J.C. but he does not reallu count, since he is a bit of a relative, somehow, and at the times he had not really any other choices.  
Growing up, Cooper has realized he has basically spent eighteen years of his life looking after a (truly) rebellious sister, a little brother who has two name too heavy for such a light child, a farm, a pizza dog and whatever was in the middle of all that jazz, because his dad has always promised that work would have stayed out of their house, yet it always found its way inside.  
Looking at the window of his still empty old new house, he stops thinking that he could float away and nobody would know - he has had some eye contact with his father but no words came out of his mouth and he either pushed.  
Under Lila's advice, he decides it should probably be the time to buy at least a damn bad, too bad he barely recognizes the way home, sometimes.  
New York is certainly not Waverly, Ioia, and Cooper still can't get used to it. He only knows two really important addresses (Pietro slipped him one day, before telling him he waa doing the thing), so he basically eats pizza at launch and dinner and has breakfast with Frappuccinos (Lila and Nate would be pretty jealous to be honest, so he has not told them yet).  
Cooper Barton has a weird concept of friendship, that could almost rely to some medieval form of king and his knights or whatever. He has always felt like he was the knight, for he has always been the one who shut down in silence, only speaking in ASL, or the one who spent his days by playing with arrows and bow - and those mostly are the reasons why he should be the next Hawkeye, according on a large group of people.  
But Cooper knows he can be more than the first born cliché guy with a troubled secret life - at least working for S.H.I.E.L.D. could have given him some pretty badass cover.  
Problem is, as if there aren't much yet, that the king and all the knights are gone, and he is basically fighting on his own, for somebody whose identity is still unknown.  
One night he was starving, so he ordered a pizza, and when the pizza guy showed around later, he felt something inside, something really undefined (later, Lila would have joked about him having a crush on a pizza guy) but there certainly was something that messed him up.  
From that day, for Cooper was too ashamed and the guy too busy, their main conversations were about the money (Cooper has got sooner used to give him a tip, too) and it doesn't really matter that his apartment is the last one they go to, so pizza is always damn cold, because he is cool with it as long as is the same guy who takes it home.  
Cooper Barton missed relationships, yet it does not mean he doesn't crave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No that is one of our business, but yep Cooper is pretty good looking, pretty good at archery and also pretty gay. He is basically an awkward pineapple lol. Anyway, the Barton kids attend or in Cooper's case attended school, but how I've already said, he is awkward, and has no idea how to socialize. He is pretty introverted, too. THE PIZZA GUY - I don't know what is wrong with the Bartons and anything related to the word pizza.  
> Likes/reviews are Cooper falling in love with a stranger and J.C. and Lila teasing him even tho they're like... Miles miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello? I was thinking about this thing for a lot of time, and my only fear about it was the fact that English is not my first language and I wanted it to be perfect. This is basically a long (I hope it will stay long lol) about the Barton kids, and will mostly be around 18 years old Cooper having a new life in NY and 16 years old Lila being stuck in Waverly, Iowa waiting for her destiny to come. There will also be other known characters from The Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. – and also some OCs, two for now, then will see. I hope you liked it and well, review/likes would be awesome. Thank you all <3


End file.
